1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card making device, card making method and a computer-readable programming medium for storing a program to execute card-making by computer, and related in particular to a card making device for making cards for game characters, a card making method and a computer-readable programming medium for storing a program to execute card-making by computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, cards of all types printed with various types of characters appearing in television games are sold in retail outlet stores. These character cards from retail outlet stores are used in card games.
However, since these cards of the related art are not directly linked to the television games and are uniformly printed in a mass production process, the problem occurred that a user found obtaining the card of a particularly desired character very difficult.